


Chaton

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Warming, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subspace, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: For the time being, England is a beautiful kitten
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Chaton

England is a beautiful kitten, all curled up on the cushioned carpet. He stretches and his fair back draws a perfect arch from the bump in his nape down to the curl at the base of his butt-plug tail. When he finishes rolling, exposing his front, the sight is just as entrancing. Sat on the couch, France licks his lips. He's still fully and sharp clothed, whereas England's is almost naked from head to toe, except the cat-ears peering from his hair, the tail, and the nice ribbon tied at the top of his already hard cock.  
  
He looks at France from down below and his green eyes are glassy, a bit unfocused, totally lost in subspace. He even blinks, slowly but deliberately, the way a cat would do.   
  
It's only for the evening, but for as long as it lasts, France has all the intentions to exploit it fully. He lazily reaches for a small controller he left previously on the couch, turning it on on the first setting without any warning. It isn't needed.   
  
The instant the plug in his ass starts vibrating, still low and steady, England moans, a quiet but perfectly audible sound. He squirms a bit on the floor, knowing better than to roll on his belly to search for some friction or even untie the makeshift cock-ring.   
  
France has taught his pet well. It's this kind of control that sends shivers down France's spin, thinking how little England is actually restrained and still how little he disobeys. It doesn't happen often, but when everything clicks it's worth all the wait and work.  
  
It's worth whatever revenge England will want to exert on him in the future. He taps his chin, fidgeting with the controller, thumb brushing on the buttons. Raising immediately the setting up to the maximum level is extremely tempting, with the delicious thought of sending England squirming and wailing from pleasure on the floor.  
But today France wants to take his time. He's always been the type to enjoy his things, savouring each moment. So he let the vibrator stuck on the lowest level and pats his thighs with a sound loud enough to attire England's attention. Another pat suffices as an invitation and soon after his kitten his crawling to the couch, setting himself at France's feet, in wait for a new command. His whole body is tensed by the vibration still going on through his ass.  
"Still," France says and England obeys, only his thighs twitching by the effort of not moving despite the stimulation.   
  
  
France reaches down a hand to cup Englan's crown. "Good kitten," he croons, pressing his palm with just a bit of extra pressure against the skull. England's leans into the touch, with a content sound that is almost a purr.  
  
It's definitely something else when the vibrator setting switches to the new level and how does England arch his back, breath already heavier and lips parted.   
  
"Come here," France invites. He sets for the moment the controller aside and gestures for his pet to jump on the couch, shifting until he's resting his head in his lap, chin brushing against his still clothed but by now half-hard cock. Well, that England is his tonight has already been established.   
  
"Open up," he orders, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants to take out his cock and slide it into his kitten soft, warm and welcoming mouth. "Fuck," he groans, spreading his legs slightly and letting his head fall back a moment against the couch cushions.   
Truth be told, England doesn't like having any cock near his mouth. He considers it too submissive for his liking, even when playing sub. It's one of the many aspects in which, despite all, they are very similar.   
It makes having him so pliant even more thrilling.   
  
"Good," France praises, giving a little tug at the tail for no other reason than he finds it amusing how England's stimulated body reacts at the unexpected touch. France smirks and does it again and again, each time twisting the butt-plug a bit more until he can feel the pet's muscles tensing from all the effort of not rutting and yet pleading for more with everything but the words he's not allowed to use at the moment.   
  
Normally the teasing should build up to more teasing, in a crescendo of feelings, but France has always considered normality quite boring and he loves to defy expectations. So, after having had his little fun with the kitten's tail, he stops and even turns the vibrator back to the lowest setting.   
  
The mewl of protest escaping from England's lips has the sound of warning. Actually, he's surprisingly docile, even for being in subspace, which should really worry France as everything England concedes, he takes back tenfolds. That, however, is a worry for another day.   
  
He cups one of England's ass-cheeks for a moment, even delivering a couple of tentative slaps and he must have stroke a nerve given by how the pet's mouth closes a bit more around his cock. There's a sensation of teeth against the delicate skin, but a new slap is enough warning. All things considered, France decides he's feeling magnanimous today and he can let it slide.   
He still brings the vibrator directly and abruptly up to the third level. England's yelp has little of human as he can't help but bucking his hips forward.   
"Stay," France warns, bring one hand to grasp at England's side with enough force to keep him in place. Once his pet stills and he deems himself satisfied, he uses the other hand to trace the line of England's backbone, rubbing with his thumb at every bump each vertebra makes and each vertebra also becomes a new change in the vibrator levels. Three. Then four. Two. Then back to one. An up and down till France's fingers reach the kitten nape, set the vibrator to a medium level and starts to stroke his hair with gestures so slow and languid he has no doubt the feeling must travel all the way down to England's bound cock.  
  
Talking about cock, while the feeling of having his warmed by England's welcoming mouth is surely nice, he decides it's definitely time for more. He gives the kitten one last caress on the head before ordering a "Down", followed by a "No" when England begins to let go of his cock. It follows a pause, as the pet puts the pieces together, slower than he would usually do, brain surely fuzzy from the excessive stimulation. It takes some work but eventually, England manages to set himself back on the carpet, setting between France's spread legs.   
"Suck," he commands and again England doesn't put up much of a fuss, only requiring for the order to be repeated a couple of times.  
  
He still has enough presence of mind to do a pretty decent job with his licking and sucking. Then, the part of his mindset in subspace must have long connected the link between making his master come and having his master let him come in return. Of course, nothing stops France from breaking a deal which they never established specifically. The night is still long and he doesn't lack the ideas to keep things going; but he's always the Nation of love and he doesn't get off as much from violence, abuse and domineering as England does.  
Maybe another day.  
  
England's sucking playful at first, teasing, albeit erratic for the vibrator, and it sort of reminds France of a cat playing with a mouse. Curious how some England's sides emerge even in moments like this. It soon becomes more rough and direct, aimed straight at a single objective. This is also very much England's. When he hollows his cheeks and starts to bob his head, France can't resist burying one hand in the kitten's messy locks and bucking his hips forward, till the tip of his cock is brushing at the entrance of England's throat.  
He discards the idea of forcing him to deepthroat, just using the hand on England's head to bring him closer.   
"Fuck," he pants, tilting his head back. Sometimes he still finds hard to believe how someone as rough as England can make him feel. How he, of all people, can elicit certain reactions from him who's been breathing love and sex and learnt every one of their secrets since he was still a teen.   
  
And truly, somehow, he feels like a teen as England's tongue manages to touch a certain nerve, which is enough to send him over the edge, fingers digging into both England's skull and the couch cushions till he has finished riding the waves of his own pleasure.  
  
"Swallow," he instructs eventually, making sure England has taken all of his seed before freeing his mouth from his softening cock. He cups England's cheek in a tender caress. "Good kitten. I think you won your reward. On your back."  
  
The show of England splayed under him on the carpet, legs spread, cock filled, almost makes France returns on his decision to not tease too much for the evening. He shakes his head, choosing just to take one last little liberty in bringing the vibrator to the last and fastest level.   
  
England doesn't mewl or yelp anymore, but downright cries out, arms flailing aimlessly around, green eyes pleading. Right now he would probably come on the spot hadn't it been for the ribbon. Which also means a little more teasing and once delivered he'll see stars.   
  
Crouching down on the carpet, France let his hand ghost on England's lower abdomen. His pet is sweating, head lolling from side to side, his cries reduced to a continuous whining. France chuckles.   
  
"Alright, alright," he croons, finally bringing his hand to palm at England's cock, nails scraping on the slit beaded with pre-come. For each caress and twist of his wrist, England yelps a little louder, begging for a release France keeps delaying till he isn't absolutely sure England has truly and really reached his limit. Then and only then, he unties the ribbon, keeping stroking England through an orgasm that sends him almost convulsing.   
  
England lies boneless on the ground, eyes on the ceiling, body twitching from the overstimulation of the vibrator still going inside of him. France fidges with the controller, turning it to a lower level but not switching it off quite yet. He studies his pet instead, belly dirty with semen, chest going up and down.   
  
Oh, the temptation to make him go through another round, maybe even forcing him to come untouched is so, so high.   
Another time. The vibrator buzzes dead.  
  
France waves a hand before England's face, lightly snapping his fingers. "You ok? You did great," he praises, taking off tail and ears and helping England to sit up and wrapping him in a cover he had previously prepared.   
He keeps talking, crooning, but not insisting too much, knowing that England has his times to exit from subspace. It usually takes him some minutes, which is good, as it leaves France enough space to prepare.   
  
Kittens can claw and blow, after all.   
  
Luckily for him, this time England only groans, "You're the worst master ever," he says, voice raspy after the long silence. France smiles.   
"Welcome back."  
England groans louder. "Remind me why have I agreed with this?"  
"Because I just gave you the best orgasm you had in months. Don't try to deny it."  
  
A pause, then England sags his shoulders in silent defeat. "As long as it is only sex," he sighs, mostly to convince himself of a very old lie.   
  
"It could be more. Just say the word."  
"Nice try."  
"Your loss."  
  
But, apart from that, France doesn't insist. There will be plenty of time to discuss on the topic, a right moment, which isn't now. Right now what he has to do is to take care of England who still looks quite shaken. And he knows exactly what his kitten needs: a warm cup of tea, a nice bath, and some bites of his best cooking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some super indulgent stuff.


End file.
